theppgzfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bunnyboo50
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Powerpuff Girls Z Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse IDK.... So, uh, can you give me the list of characters and their voice actors? I'll try to convince my friends to help. PPGZaddict 01:13, May 24, 2011 (UTC)PPGZaddict Okay then. To the wiki, can I add The RowdyRuff Boys to the characters' category page? PPGZaddict 01:21, May 24, 2011 (UTC)PPGZaddict Is Boomer taken? Coz my brother wants to play his role. Can he audition? PPGZaddict 01:50, May 24, 2011 (UTC)PPGZaddict Oh yeah, um, will Brick fall for Blossom? Boomer for Bubbles? and Butch for Buttercup? PPGZaddict 01:56, May 24, 2011 (UTC)PPGZaddict My brother's audition is ready! Here is the link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cJLiQskxQJw PPGZaddict 02:53, May 24, 2011 (UTC)PPGZaddict Um, have you seen my brother's audition yet? He's quite excited you know, and kinda annoying... Oh yeah, how do we create the series actually? That's what I don't get. PPGZaddict 02:53, May 25, 2011 (UTC)PPGZaddict Hi! Um, I was just wondering, are the episodes on the other wiki? www.blossom.wikia.com? If there, can I make the script? Please, boredom kills me!!!!! Oh yeah, have you checked my brother's audition video yet? He's kinda annoying right now, always asking me if he got Boomer's role, Thanks! PPGZaddict 02:38, May 26, 2011 (UTC)PPGZaddict Sure! Thanks. Another friend of mine would want to audition for Bunny's voice. Her name is Mia and can she? PPGZaddict 01:43, May 27, 2011 (UTC)PPGZaddict Oh yeah, I created a page called "Powerpuff Trivias" Is it okay? Coz I have nothing to do here. Can you make me a signature? PPGZaddict 02:56, May 27, 2011 (UTC)PPGZaddict BTW... BTW, can I add the Villains category in Characters? If yes, I already added Sedusa in it. Next will be Fuzzy and Mojo and so on. PPGZaddict 04:30, May 27, 2011 (UTC)PPGZaddict How are we going to put the PPGZ in youtube? Video, slideshow of pictures? I really wanna know, maybe I can help.. :) PS: Sorry for asking you alot of favors and questions, hope you'll forgive me. PPGZaddict 11:03, May 27, 2011 (UTC)PPGZaddict Great! Thanks! Hey, my friend said that she backed out, and she also said 'sorry'. Hope you'll forgive her. Don't worry, I'll find another. Can I have the lists of the characters (with their voice actors.) ? Thanks again! AHHH I'M SO EXCITED!!!!! PPGZaddict 09:56, May 28, 2011 (UTC)PPGZaddict ..Oh yeah one last, before I log out...How are we going to do the episodes? By video or a slideshow of pictures? PPGZaddict 10:29, May 28, 2011 (UTC)PPGZaddict Great. Thanks! PPGZaddict 12:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC)PPGZaddict(LJ)